


grey's (ph)anatomy

by dizzy



Series: thirty minute fics [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, doctor!dan and nurse!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Understanding Dan was the beginning of the end, as far as Phil's concerned, but he doesn't mind too much where he ended up.





	grey's (ph)anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> For kuen, who wanted a doctor x nurse au where Dan and Phil started off hating each other. 
> 
> (Thanks to [drycerealthief](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com) for looking this one over for me!)

"I don't know how you made it through med school," Phil says, staring down at the lump of Dan in bed. "You're going to be late. For the third time this week." 

"'s just a meeting," Dan mumbles, face smushed into the pillow. "Meetings are dumb. I’ll be in for rounds." 

"Your face is dumb," Phil says. "Duckies or frogs?" 

Dan lifts his face up and squints at where Phil is holding up two scrub tops. "Opting for the primary school chic look today?" 

"Shut up," Phil says. "I like the fun ones. And patients do, too." 

"Ducks," Dan says, then his head flops back down. "Ring me in two hours to make sure I'm up?" 

"So you're not going to attend at all?" Phil asks, tugging the top on. 

"Can't be bothered," Dan says. 

“It’s Francesca’s birthday. There’s going to be cake.” Phil tempts him. “They’ll all ask where you are.”

"Tell them I said fuck them all,” Dan says. “But save me some cake.”

*

"Dan said to make sure you knew he'd have been there if he could," Phil says, smiling amiably at the nurse on registration desk who has just inquired about Dan's absence at the morning meeting-slash-birthday celebration. "He had some dodgy sushi last night, spent all morning on the toilet." 

She makes an appropriately disgusted face. "I hope he's feeling better." 

"I'll tell him you said, he'll appreciate it!" Phil says, cheerfully walking off. 

*

"You told them I was on the fucking shitter?" Dan hisses, walking into the break room. He takes his jacket off and walks over to the row of lockers, stowing it along with the backpack that holds his laptop and mobile charger. 

"Hello, darling." Phil smiles. "Make it in on time and I won't have to tell them anything." 

"I hate you," Dan says. 

"I know," Phil says, voice as sweet as ever. "Get me a coffee, will you?" 

"Not your fucking slave." Dan slams his locker door shut and stalks out. 

(He comes back five minutes later with a coffee.) 

*

Dan actually is the worst, though. 

Phil thought so the minute Dan walked into the hospital, glaring at the world like it was out to get him. From the start he was too blunt and impatient with the patients, he was irreverent to the structure that keeps the facility running more or less smoothly, he treated Phil and the other nurses like they were beneath him and the fellow doctors like they had a particular kind of plague he couldn't be in the same room and he spent every break he got behind a laptop screen ignoring everyone else. He had an ego that Phil couldn't see past. 

Until Phil realized the ego wasn't ego so much as it was an entirely earned kind of confidence, and the attitude he had with his co-workers was less a sign of thinking he was better than everyone else and more a symptom of abject discomfort around people. 

Understanding Dan was the beginning of the end, as far as Phil's concerned, but he doesn't mind too much where he ended up. Because Dan is still too blunt and impatient. He's still too irreverent. He still prefers to listen to music on breaks. But somewhere along the way Phil became the person that Dan would let sit near him, and then the person that Dan would take his headphones off and chat to, and then the person that Dan comes home to at the end of every exhausting day. 

* 

Someone comes to find him just as he's gathering his things to leave. "Please collect your cranky toddler," one of the other nurses says. "He's about to have a proper tantrum at this woman who won't let him leave. I think she's two minutes away from insisting he give her a mammogram. By hand." 

"Please tell me you recorded it," Phil says, sliding his coat on. It's the one with the nice fluffy lining around the neck that Dan got him for Christmas. "His shift is over, right?" 

"I think he was waiting on you," she says, and tells him where Dan's at. 

As he approaches he can see that Dan's face is red and his palms are clenched. He looks like a cat someone's just doused water on, unsure if he should be angry or terrified but entirely distrusting either way. 

So Phil turns the wattage on smile smile up a few notches and walks in. "There you are, sweetheart" he says cheerfully, and puts a hand on Dan's cheek to turn Dan's face toward his for a kiss. "Come on, we've got those dinner reservations, remember? Oh, I'm sorry- were you not done yet?" 

He feigns surprises, like he's just noticed the blonde in heels with a neat bandage around her upper arm. 

"All done," Dan says, relief palpable. He turns toward her and after an awkward pause just says, "Bye." and then heads right for the door with Phil trailing behind and trying not to laugh. 

* 

"Do we really have reservations?" Dan asks, as they wait for the train. "I'm starved, but I can't people anymore today." 

"Our reservations are with the sofa and a pizza," Phil says, because he's actually quite done peopling for the day as well. 

Dan steps in close and wraps his arms around Phil from behind, squeezing him tight. "I love you." 

"Food brings out the romantic in you," Phil says, putting a hand over Dan's and grasping briefly before pulling away. "But you smell like piss. I don't want to know why." 

"You really don't want to know," Dan agrees. "Shower, and then pizza?" 

The train pulls up with a dull roar. "I'll order it while you're washing up." 

* 

The alarm sounds far too early the next morning. 

Dan is warm and clingy, one arm and a leg flung over Phil. 

The birds aren't even up yet. Phil shouldn't have to be either. 

Dan reaches over him and hits snooze on Phil's phone. "Fifteen more minutes," he says, and buries his face somewhere near Phil's armpit. "We'll take the train in together." 

Apparently Dan's decided they'll just both be late today. 

"You're a horrible influence," Phil says. 

"Mm," Dan agrees, because he knows Phil will ask. Phil asks every morning. "Wear the puppies today. I like the puppies." 

And then he's asleep again immediately. 

"Puppies," Phil agrees, checking his phone to make sure Dan hasn't entirely turned it off, and then falling back asleep, too.


End file.
